Misión: secuestrar a la prometida Uchiha
by K.B.Dam
Summary: Los Hyuga y los Uchiha acordaron enlazar sus familias con el matrimonio de sus integrantes más jóvenes contemporáneos en edad. Cumplida la mayoría de edad se les informaría sobre este tratado, pero Sasuke no esperará hasta la boda para reencontrarse con su prometida ¡Servicios Uzumaki a la orden de los problemas del corazón! / - Romperemos algunas reglas, Hinata.
1. Efectuando el crimen

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Historia realizada sin fines de lucro.

No se acepta la publicación de esta obra sin previa autorización.

* * *

- ¿Quieres oír una historia?

- ¿No tendré pesadillas ni traumas?

- Si te da miedo la vida real, prepárate para dormir con mamí.

El rubio juntó sus claras cejas.

- Que sea interesante.

- Con el tiempo he aprendido que tu definición de interesante se basa en tonterías infantiles...

- ¿Contarás la estúpida historia o seguirás jodiéndome la existencia?

Una sonrisa torcida se formó en los labios del azabache. Mientras que su amigo apretaba los puños advirtiendo un movimiento violento de su parte.

- ¿Alguna vez te conté sobre Hinata Hyuga?

- Nunca he escuchado que una chica forme parte de tu vida... - el ojos zafiros cruzó los brazos tras el cuello-. Empezaba a creer que te inclinabas hacia el otro lado.

- Que una sea digna de mencionar es otro asunto, idiota. Pero de la que te contaré formó parte de mi vida antes de conocerte, antes de que supiera que no todos podemos hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

- Pensé que dejarías de molestar, imbécil. - el rubio apretó la mandíbula.

- Ese es tu problema, cuando piensas sobre-exiges a tus neuronas.

- ¡Basta, cabrón! - la pelusa rubia se levantó de su puesto en el banco a un lado de su amigo, para colocarse en posición de ataque frente a él - ¡Levántate, Uchiha engreído, deja de hablar y defiéndete!

El Uchiha negó con la cabeza, con manos en bolsillos y una leve sonrisa en su rostro níveo, se levantó obedeciendo las exigencias de su ruidoso amigo. El Namikaze ubicó sus puños a la altura de la barbilla, pero su defensa se vino abajo al ser tomado de la nuca por el azabache, siendo obligado a inclinarse para ver la tierra suelta a sus pies.

- Lamentablemente en la batalla del conocimiento caes con el primer golpe - le dijo el Uchiha, que, al igual que su sorprendido amigo, se había inclinado para apoyar todo su peso sobre él.

- ¡Eres un maldito, deja de _filosofarme_! - el chico, humillado, dio manotazos al aire sin resultados favorables por su parte.

Después de un sonido gutural que el Uzumaki tomó como una risa, el Uchiha soltó al chico. Aunque aquel rubio escandaloso pareciera competir contra la inteligencia de un niño de tres años, él era el mismo que le recordaba a tomar la vida con un pensamiento más ameno. Detenerse y ver el lado bueno de las situaciones. Le estaba eternamente agradecido a aquel inepto rubio, como es de esperarse, nunca saldría esa declaración de sus labios.

Después de haber recuperado el equilibrio, Naruto sonrió.

- Bueno, bueno, calmémonos - Sasuke rodó sus negras pupilas -. Ven y cuéntame qué hizo esa chica para que la tomaras en cuenta - Naruto se sentó de nuevo en el banco y palmeó el espacio vacío a su lado indicando a su amigo tomar asiento, cambiando radicalmente de humor.

- Como sea... - el azabache se sentó -. Todo comenzó en los años en donde mis ideas se basaban en las dichas por mis padres, donde aun creía que eran los más poderosos de este mundo...

- ¡Aww! - el rubio exclamó sonriendo de una forma que el Uchiha tomaba como una advertencia para alejarse y para sumar a su repugnancia las manos de Naruto se unieron para apoyar la cabeza inclinada del chico -. Un Sasuke de seis añitos.

- Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso. - sentenció el pelinegro clavando su dura mirada en su amigo_"Y en estos momentos, dudo de las preferencias sexuales del idiota"_.

Los hombros de Naruto se tensaron.

- Bien, no interrupciones.

Sasuke bufó. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber dado pie a aquello.

- Una familia alabada con una poderosa, es una gran combinación en el mundo de los negocios. Y así pensaban las dos familias, Uchiha y Hyuga, cuando escribieron el futuro de los dos miembros de sus familias más jóvenes en ese entonces. Como acuerdo inquebrantable, cuando estos dos fueran mayor de edad, se les considerará la unión entre los dos clanes. No obstante, estos dos no se verían hasta el día de su casamiento por petición de los Hyuga, dando como insolencia que dos jóvenes de poca edad anduvieran por las calles sin estar unidos como cónyuges.

- ¿Ah?

- Casados, esposos...

- Pero, eso es demasiado estúpido ¿En que época viven?

- Sus tradiciones se basan en antiguas reglas de la sociedad, idiota.

El rubio reflexionó las palabras, que para él, eran confusas. Después de entender a medias la explicación, dijo:

- ¡Ey...!

- Sólo se les permitió conocerse cuando estos aun permanecían a la etapa de la infancia, cuando aun no sabían sobre el significado de codicia y matrimonio, a estos no se les explicaría nada sobre el tratado, hasta entrada la edad madura, a los dieciocho...

- ¡Espera! - cortó Naruto clavando su mirada en un punto vacío.

- ¿Ahora qué? - dijo hastiado el narrador.

- ¿Habías dicho Uchiha y Hyuga?

- Al menos tu cerebro retiene información...

- ¡Tú eres menor a Itachi! ¡Te vas a casar a los dieciocho! ¡No, amigo mío! - el ensordecedor grito provocó que los presentes en el parque volvieran su atención a la curiosa escena en que un rubio llorando abrazaba con fuerza demoledora a un pelinegro que intentaba zafarse de él - ¡Eres muy joven para eso! ¡No, mi Sasuke!

Sasuke, después de un codazo, logró quitarse a su húmedo amigo de encima. No tenía por qué soportar eso. Una medía vuelta en sus talones y zancadas largas, sirvió para alejarse del rubio. En cambio, Naruto intentaba limpiarse las gruesas lágrimas con su franela azul cielo mientras que corría tras su amigo.

- Continua, por favor, continua - imploró arrodillándose frente a Sasuke, obstaculizando su camino. Juntó las manos a la altura de la frente para hacer énfasis en sus palabras -. Se puso interesante.

El Uchiha gruñó algunos insultos, antes de ser obligado a inclinarse.

- Naruto, suéltame. - amenazó en un tono bajo, apenas un murmullo. Pero esto fue suficientemente aterrador para el rubio, así que soltó la camisa del azabache y se colocó de pie. Sasuke observó a su amigo sonreírle y por tercera vez en el día se preguntó cómo había aquel rubio terminado siendo su mejor amigo _"Necesito más amistades"_ -. Sígueme.

Naruto obedeció sin objeciones, siguió los pasos del azabache hacia las afueras del parque. El Uchiha con las manos en los bolsillos y el Namikaze exagerando el bamboleo de sus brazos al caminar, muy animado.

- Bueno... nos permitieron vernos en dos encuentros. Uno formal y el otro casual. El primero fue el antes dicho, a los seis, nos permitieron jugar como niños que eramos en los terrenos vigilados de la vivienda Uchiha. El último, no fue planeado, este ocurrió a la edad de la adolescencia, a los trece...

Naruto se dejó caer a las faldas de un gran árbol, cruzó las piernas y se recostó en su tronco. Esperó la misma acción de parte de su amigo, pero esto nunca ocurrió, Sasuke se mantenía de pie observando directamente al rubio, cosa que afloró su nerviosismo.

- Amigo... ¿Estás clavado al suelo o qué? - intentó el chico de piel bronceada, pero al ver que no dejaba de observarlo, comenzó a preocuparse - Oye, ¿qué te pico?

- Tienes un bicho en la frente...

- ¿Dónde? ¡Ah! ¡Quítamelo! - Naruto se golpeó con fuerza el área confiando en su amigo, quedando semi-inconsciente, semi-noqueado.

- Escucha, idiota. Ésta será la última vez, me lo prometo a mí mismo, la primera y la última... - Naruto dejó de masajearse la frente (que comenzaba a tornarse roja y Sasuke prefería no comentárselo), para concentrarse en su amigo, ya que este había adoptado un tono más serio que lo requerido por la situación -... Necesito tu ayuda.

Naruto dejó escapar una carcajada.

- ¿De cuál te fumaste, eh, amigo? - dijo entre risotadas el que estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo.

Sasuke esperó a que recuperara la compostura... y dejara de reírsele en cara.

- Sé que eres la última persona en la faz de la tierra a quien le pediría apoyo para cualquier situación, sé que es sorprendente hasta para ti que te necesite con tu poco intelecto y tu olímpica torpeza e ineptitud, pero en esta sí necesito tu ayuda. - se agazapó para quedar cara a cara con su divertido amigo, hablando con una mezcla de severidad y asco -. Espero que hayas escuchado bien, porque no volveré a repetirlas en lo que me queda de vida.

- A tus ojos soy un verdadero idiota, ¿verdad? - preguntó sorpresivamente Naruto. Sasuke no respondió, ¿para qué responder? Ya lo había dejado en claro con indirectas muy directas en el trayecto de tiempo que se llevaban conociendo. Pero podría pasar que el rubio le diera por sentirse herido con sus palabras y terminara sin ayudarle, un contratiempo en su plan era lo que menos deseaba.

- Te necesito idiota o no. - simplificó, evadiendo la pregunta.

Naruto sonrió satisfecho.

- Bien, ¿para qué necesitas los servicios Uzumaki?

- Se relaciona con la historia.

- ¡Ya sé! - saltó el rubio - ¡Quieres escapar! Conozco algunos moteles fuera de la ciudad donde podrías alojarte sin dejar registro...

- No voy a escapar de mi compromiso. - confesó de mala manera.

- Entonces, sí te casarás. - Naruto colocó una mano sobre su pecho, en señal de asombro.

- Aun falta un fragmento de la historia, que es la que nos lleva a que me ayudes. - el Uchiha terminó sentándose en la grava junto a su amigo. Pronosticaba que lo atacaría con una montaña de preguntas y que tendría que explicar su plan para saciar la sed de curiosidad de su amigo. Al menos el chico era lo suficientemente normal para no meterse en asuntos tan serios antes de estar enterado... de una parte, esto ocurría en escasas situaciones.

- ¿Sabes esa sensación que te da cuando crees sentir que algo está mal? - interrogó dubitativo.

- Conciencia. - ¿Ahora se la daba de ser precavido? ¿Él, Naruto Uzumaki? ¿El tipo más arrojado que conocía?

Naruto subió la mirada e hizo un ademán para restarle importancia a esa desconocida sensación para él.

- ¡No importa! parlaméntame, Uchiha, ¿qué te tiene tan abstraído?

_"¿El imbécil conoce tal palabra? ¿Al menos, sabe el significado?"_ Ese día había sido muy peculiar para Sasuke y sabía que se volvería a un más fuera de lo común al pasar las horas.

* * *

- Yo la acompañaré, señorita Hinata. - anunció el hombre de cabellera castaña e iguales orbes perlas.

- ¿Lo cree necesario? - la chica sostuvo con más fuerza la correa que tenía entre sus manos. Si no lo hacia estaba segura que quedaría estampada contra el suelo.

- Es mi deber y gusto servirle, señorita, y veo conveniente tener compañía en las calles a estas horas de la noche. - respondió en medio de una reverencia el hombre con tono gentil -. Y más una linda joven como usted.

La chica sonrió, sintiéndose sonrojar.

- Aun pienso que es un insulto tener que ser mi niñera, señor Ko, miembro de la rama secundaria o no, sigue siendo parte de la familia. - la joven de lacios y largos cabellos negros ladeó la cabeza. Aun, después de toda una vida, aun veía denigrante que un miembro de su propia familia fuera expuesto a la humillación de ser su guardaespaldas.

- ¿Nunca le han contado cómo llegué a ocupar el puesto de su cuidador, señorita Hinata? - Ko, por fin, se irguió en su totalidad, sacándole varias cabezas de más a Hinata.

- No se han tomado el tiempo, señor...

- Fue mi mera suplica, señorita, la que actuó. De sólo pensar que cualquier individuo ajeno a nuestra familia se haga cargo de su bienestar y protección es simplemente inaceptable. - el hombre negó con la cabeza acompañando sus palabras -. Prefiero mil veces servirle a usted, a exponerla al riesgo.

Hinata se sonrojó levemente. Y antes de poder mostrar su agradecimiento, el enorme perro de proporciones poco comunes jaló una vez más la correa que sostenía Hinata, mostrando que no quería escuchar más habladurías. Y como un acto-reflejo, Ko sostuvo la correa con una mano y con la otra ayudar a la chica a recuperar el equilibrio.

- ¿Podría recordarme cómo es que llegó a sacar a pasear a canes de otras personas? - en varias ocasiones Ko podía parecerse a su primo Neji en lo de sobre-protector y receloso.

- Gracias. - Hinata sonrió al verse sostenida por sus dos piernas. Luego de que Ko soltara su brazo, contestó:-. Le hago un favor a Kiba.

- ¿Kiba Inuzuka?

- Sí, es mi mejor amigo, ¿recuerda?

- Por supuesto. - sonrió Ko -. El chico de transparentes sentimientos.

Hinata pidió la correa con un ademán de la mano, en parte para comenzar con su tarea de pasear al perro y otra para darle tiempo a analizar las palabras dichas por su protector. Caminando por el parque permitió que el enorme perro blanco hiciera sus necesidades en un árbol, dándose la vuelta para encarar a Ko, dijo:

- ¿A qué se refiere? - interrogó dudosa la chica. También había que recordar que Ko era un poco echador de broma. Le encantaba ponerla incómoda.

- Sabe usted que mi deber es vigilar con detenimiento a cada persona que se le acerque... - comenzó el Hyuga, con una sonrisa que Hinata conocía bien y sabía que no podría unírsele a sus risas cuando el clímax de la broma comenzara -... Y calcular sus movimientos y gestos, señorita.

- Esto no me huele bien... - comentó.

- El can a vaciado su contenido, señorita. - indicó el mayor, señalando la ubicación próxima del animal.

_"Vaya, ¿Kiba qué le da de comer?"_ Hinata, frunciendo la nariz, siguió su camino para alejarse del fétido olor, con Akamaru guiándola hacia unos arbustos. Bueno, arrastrando sería una palabra más conveniente. Y siguiéndole los pasos, Ko se mantenía a una escasa distancia de ella.

- Me parece, señor Ko, que usted quiere decirme algo. - insinuó, viendo de reojo al hombre.

- Para dar una mejor explicación, por la mansión una apuesta esta haciendo revuelo, yo he apostado una buena suma en que Hiashi sacará a patadas al joven Inuzuka... - una sonrisa socarrona se posó en los labios del hombre, para sumar nervios en Hinata.

- ¿Y...? ¿Por qué mi padre haría tal cosa? - empezaba a formarse una idea, pero ella la negaba rotundamente.

- Hiashi no permitirá que el joven Kiba se le acerque más de lo conveniente. - era cuestión de tiempo para que Ko riera descontrolablemente, lo sentía.

- Pero Kiba a sido mi amigo desde la infancia, mi padre lo conoce. - saltó en su defensa.

- Sabe usted que el apellido Inuzuka no es muy conocido... ¿Qué digo? Es nulo. ¿Entiende, usted? - explicó articulando lentamente.

Hinata alzó una ceja.

- ¿Trata de decirme que Kiba, mi mejor amigo desde el jardín de niños, pretende casarse conmigo?

- Estoy diciendo que el joven tiene muy buen gusto, señorita. - la sonrisa del hombre se agrandó al ver el fuerte rojo de las mejillas de la Hyuga menor.

Y de un momento a otro, la chica se encontraba corriendo para seguirle el paso a Akamaru, quien había encontrado un perfecto lugar para marcar territorio junto a una fuente que estaba a varios metros de distancia. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Kiba? ¿Queriéndose casar con ella? ¿Soñando con un futuro juntos como matrimonio? Eso no podía ser, ese chico era como su hermano, su confidente, su hombro para llorar... No podía perderle por aquellas ideas absurdas.

Hinata siguió corriendo distraídamente, con su cabeza siendo un verdadero embrollo potencial. Su corazón no se decidía entre detenerse o latir desaforado, sentía que sus rodillas se flexionarían en cualquier momento, que comenzaba a perder consciencia y se desplomaría en el suelo desmayada en cualquier segundo.

- Admito que el joven Kiba me agrada, es bueno jugando al poker, es un competidor habilidoso, señorita. - alegó Ko al alcanzar a Hinata, quien aun permanecía en un estado de shock -. Cuando piensa en el futuro, piensa en grande. Y se puede observar sus buenas intensiones, pero aun así no logrará nada con pedirle su mano a su padre.

- ¿Es decir que, de llegar la oportunidad, mi padre no me dejaría casarme con Kiba? - preguntó distraída la chica.

El hombre a su lado enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Me está diciendo que le interesa el Inuzuka como marido?

Los pómulos de la chica se encendieron como un semáforo.

- ¡No, no, no! - la chica negó con su mano libre frenéticamente. No había medido sus palabras antes de decirlas.

- ¿Entonces, sólo quiere una relación corta, algo así como...? ¿Cómo es que le llaman? ¿Una aventura, señorita? - el hombre jugó con su mentón.

- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó a gritos la Hyuga, ganándose la atención de algunos presentes en el parque. Estaba al borde del colapso al imaginar tal cosa, sólo quería repeler las ideas que se le metían en la cabeza. Pero su aerodinámica imaginación no se hizo esperar, revelando algunas imágenes no aptas para una joven de su categoría y más, para su inocencia. La chica ocultó sus ojos para reprimir aquellas imágenes de su amigo. Tal vez había visto algunas veces a Kiba sin nada que cubriera su bien formado abdomen y sí que era agradable a la vista... ¡No, no! ¿En qué cosas estaba pensando? El tiempo que llevaba con Ko, la estaba afectando.

- Ah, entonces, no es eso. - dijo el hombre con inocencia en los ojos.

- N-no es nada relacionado co-con eso, señor. - consiguió pronunciar la chica, aun con vergüenza -. Sólo preguntaba el motivo de que Kiba no podría tomar mi mano ¡Sin referirme a que lo quisiera!

Después de unas cortas risas comprimidas por el hombre, que se la estaba pasando bomba, dijo:

- Ya se lo he dicho, los Inuzuka no son una familia de prestigio. No digo que por ende sean menos, pero usted conoce los ideales de su señor padre. - explicó lacónico Ko, sabedor de las otras razones.

- ¿Quiere decirme que no podré escoger a mi marido sin la autorización de mi progenitor? - Hinata frunció el cejo.

- Está consciente de las reglas de nuestra familia, yo estoy en desacuerdo, pero no tengo voto en ello y menos en usted, señorita. - comentó con tristeza antes de que la chica fuese arrastrada nuevamente por Akamaru.

- No me sorprendería enterarme que mi padre ya tiene planeada mi vida. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya sabe cual será mi esposo? ¿Ya tiene apartada la iglesia donde se celebrará la boda? ¿Ya tiene la lista de poderosos invitados a la mano? En serio, señor Ko, en constantes ocasiones me siento enjaulada. - explotó la chica, pero sin salirse de un tono de voz moderado. Proviniendo de su familia, sabía como no formar una escena.

Ko sabía que en el tema de Hiashi y matrimonio, la chica podía ser muy defensiva.

- Lastimosamente nuestra familia pone como prioridad cómo nos vemos a los ojos de la sociedad. Les importa más las ganancias que los comentarios de nuestros miembros. - Hinata había estado a su cargo desde que la pequeña había dado sus primeros pasos. Le había tomado afecto a la chica, y le preocupaba los secretos que se le ocultaban a ella. Pero él debía callar, aunque Hinata le tuviera confianza -. Lamento esto, señorita.

Hinata exhaló para suspirar derrotada. Sabía que ella no tenía destino, ya que la cabeza de su familia lo escribía a su conveniencia. Conocía su deber como Hyuga y más, como primogénita de Hiashi y Hina Hyuga. Ella aceptaría su destino, porque para ello fue preparada a lo largo de su vida. Pero aun así, no era fácil reconocer que la libertad no ocupaba espacio en su vida.

- Si usted lo desea puede retirarse a su dormitorio. Sé que tiene mucho en qué pensar, entiendo que deba reflexionar... Yo puedo terminar de pasear al can. - Ko extendió una mano hacía la correa de Akamaru.

- No es necesario, gracias. Prefiero el exterior a quedar recluida en los límites de los territorios Hyuga. - dijo sonriente la joven, pero Ko detectó el tono agrio en su voz.

- Perdóneme por haberle hecho sentir abatida, no fue mi intención. Usted bien sabe que somos algunos en los que estamos en desacuerdo con las decisiones de su señor padre y de poder tener voto en ello, la sacaría de el embrollo...

- No malgaste saliva en pedir perdón, señor, esto ha estado decidido desde el día en que llegué a este mundo, es inevitable ya que... - la entristecida sonrisa de la chica vaciló -... Pertenecemos a los Hyuga, una familia poderosa en el mundo de los negocios.

Ko se sentía escoria. Mientras que Hinata hacía un esfuerzo inhumano para no sacar a luz pública las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

- ¿Y cuándo quedaré atada al brazo de aquel prospecto que mi padre me consiguió?

Ko no tenía el valor de pedirle que no viera de esa forma su próximo matrimonio, pero no podía, no era capaz de decirlo mientras que él mismo lo veía de esa manera. Le heria saber que por las estrictas reglas de las cuales ninguno de ellos tenía la culpa de ser impuestas, aquella joven estaba condenada a formar su futuro con un hombre no deseado. Y le amargaba saber que podía ser un canalla codicioso como el propio Hiashi había sido convertido por el tiempo. Le aterraba saber que podía ser infeliz en ese matrimonio forzado, porque después de tanto tiempo, ya consideraba a aquella chica de largo cabello oscuro y pupilas perlas como a su propia hija.

- A los dieciocho. - contestó con el mismo tono comprensivo que había adoptado al comenzar con la conversación.

Hinata asintió.

- Falta más de un mes. - comentó entre sonrisas la chica que mantenía su mirar perla clavada a sus pies. Mientras que Akamaru, sintiendo el aura depresiva de la humana que se encargaba de pasearle cuando su dueño estaba fuera de la ciudad, se sentaba a un lado de la joven.

Ko se mantuvo en silencio, esperando el momento en que Hinata preguntara el nombre de su futuro esposo, pero al transcurrir los minutos sin palabras dichas por la chica, comenzó a dudar que le interesara la identidad del chico.

- Señorita Hinata, ¿no le gustaría saber el apellido de la familia a la que pertenecerá? - la curiosidad lo venció.

La chica exhaló una vez más, luego, alzó el rostro.

- No tiene importancia, sé que, cualquiera que sea su apellido, es una persona perteneciente a una familia poderosa. Y sin reparar en detalles, yo aceptaré como lo dicta mi deber. - Hinata posó sus perlas ojos en los de Ko, buscando seguridad. En cambio, él pudo observar detenimiento y seguridad en los orbes de ella. Sin poder evitarlo, el Hyuga mayor se sintió orgulloso de aquella que consideraba una hija, sin embargo, no le agradaba que Hinata se tomara tan a la ligera el descubrimiento de su matrimonio forzado. Sin protestas, ni quejas.

Hinata sonrió y alzó el rostro de su guardaespaldas con un dedo índice. El hombre se sorprendió ante la acción de la chica, y al instante, se dejó inundar con la tranquilidad que emanaba de aquella sonrisa cariñosa tan común de la Hyuga.

- Sé que debe estar en desacuerdo con mi decisión, señor Ko. Entienda, esto lo hago por nuestra familia, por todos nosotros.

- Pero, señorita Hinata, su opinión...

- Mi opinión, de ser contraria, no será escuchada, lo sé. Pero no tengo intensiones de negarme. - le interrumpió la chica de diecisiete.

Después de reflexionar, sonrió.

- Bien, bien. Dejaré de convencerla, señorita. - se rindió -. Permítame decirle... estoy orgulloso de usted.

Y el carmín volvió a las mejillas de la joven, dándole la apariencia infantil que se había perdido al comenzar el tema del matrimonio.

- ¿Y, si puedo preguntar, en qué consiste esa apuesta, señor? - interrogó curiosa.

Ko rió, contento de que la conversación diera un giro.

- Verá, imagínese que la señorita Hanabi...

- ¡POR TROYA! - el gritó provocó que ambos Hyuga agudizaran los sentidos.

Y de entre los árboles un proyectil de color amarillo apareció a gran velocidad y antes de que Hinata pudiera advertir el atentado, lo que resultó ser una bomba llena de un líquido de dudosa procedencia, impactó contra la espalda de Ko, provocando así que un millar de gotas rosearan levemente a la chica. Una maldición por parte del Hyuga, una exclamación de parte de ella y otro grito proveniente de ningún sitio:

- ¡POR MI NACIÓN! - y de los arbustos una persona apareció. Ambos Hyuga alzaron una ceja, centrándose en el recién llegado.

Llevaba una mascara de Hockey, pero tras esta podía vislumbrarse una cabellera azabache y lo que pudo reparar tarde Hinata fue del arma de juguete que llevaba en las manos. Una monstruosa pistola de juguete. La chica no pudo ver más al extraño individuo, porque Ko interpuso su visión con su cuerpo.

- ¡Carajito impertinente! - ladró el hombre.

- Es hora de la retirada. - dijo la voz de aquel joven al instante en que Ko hizo el ademán de comenzar una persecución.

Hinata escuchó los pasos rápidos de aquella persona alejarse, mientras que sostenía con fuerza la correa de Akamaru, que peculiarmente se mantenía tranquilo a un lado de ella. Y cuando Ko se giró hacia ella, Hinata pudo ver la camisa del hombre empapada en agua.

- Esos jóvenes con sus juegos y pistolitas de agua. - decía entre dientes mientras se sacudía el agua.

La pelinegra iba a aconsejar la "retirada", cuando una mano ajena se aproximó a su cuello.

- ¡Aaah! - logró gritar antes de que el collar que llevaba colgando consigo fuese arrancado bruscamente por aquel rubio.

- ¡A CORRER!

Y en el momento Ko dejó de concentrarse en su preciada camisa mojada con agua y otro líquido extraño, para correr tras el ladrón de la prenda de su custodiada. El rubio infernal era rápido. Hinata llevó una mano hacia donde había estado algunos segundos antes su preciado collar. El vacío en su pecho le produjo de sobre manera una sensación repugnante de soledad, de haber sido abandonada. No debía perderle, si de una posesión material podía aferrar sus sentimientos era de aquel collar.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el sitio en donde el rubio y Ko habían corrido en persecución, olvidando por completo a un Akamaru concentrado en recibir la brisa en su lengua.

- ¿A dónde vas? - el andar dubitativo de la chica se detuvo.

- No tengo por qué responder preguntas de desconocidos, señor. - Hinata volvió su nívea rostro hacia un pelinegro a su lado, recargado casualmente de un árbol.

- Es desilusionante saber que me consideras sólo un desconocido. - una sonrisa de medio lado decoró el rostro de lineas marcadas del joven.

Y aunque Hinata estaba obligada por sus modales a responder, siguió con su camino.

- ¿Dice usted que nos hemos encontrado antes?

- Desearía yo que fuesen más los encuentros.

La chica frunció el ceño. Ya aquello se estaba saliendo de lo definido como normal y Ko no se encontraba cerca como para estar discutiendo con raros.

- Discúlpeme, pero debo dejar esta conversación hasta aquí...

- No dejaré que te vayas esta vez.

La mano pálida del joven atrapó su brazo, aprisionándolo en una cárcel de largos dedos. Hinata observó aquella mano ajena sobre su piel, notando que eran de muy parecida tonalidad y entonces se dio cuenta, estaba en problemas.

- ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Suélteme! - exigió Hinata comenzando a forcejear.

- Dejaré de obedecer. - intentaba zafarse por todos los medios del chico, cuando inmovilizó su único brazo libre -. Romperemos algunas reglas, Hinata.

- ¿Qué?

* * *

El teléfono repicó.

- _¿Halo?_ - contestó una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea, soñolienta y en medio de un bostezo.

- Quiero que me digas lo que sabes. - dijo, sentado en la esquina de aquella gran cama, observando sobre su mano el único decorativo del collar de plata. Un corazón.

- _¿Quién es?_ - interrogó Naruto después de una pausa.

- ¿Acaso no tienes registrador de llamadas? - siseó.

Naruto, desde su casa, se pasó una mano por los ojos para aclarar su visión, luego de lograr abrir un ojo vio en la pantalla de su teléfono el nombre de su interlocutor.

- Sasuke, ¿maldito, qué haces llamando a esta hora? - el rubio ocultó su rostro bajo una almohada -. Estás mal de la cabeza, son las dos de la madrugada.

- Deja de quejarte como nena. - el pelinegro juró escuchar los dientes crujir desde el teléfono, sonrió -. Me parece que tengo tu atención.

- _¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Que mate a alguien?_ - el rubio respetaba la hora de dormir y ¡a esa hora debería estar durmiendo!

- Esa es una buena sugerencia... - murmuró el Uchiha, volviendo el rostro por encima de su hombro para ver el bulto que permanecía sobre las almohadas de la cama -... Como he dicho, quiero que me hables de ese tal Kiba.

Naruto frunció el cejo en confusión.

-_ No me agrada ese tono tuyo._ - masculló el rubio -. _No tienes intensiones de gravedad con Kiba, ¿verdad?_

- Me has dicho que conocías a Hinata, por medio de tu amigo Kiba Inuzuka. - el Uchiha ignoró la pregunta de su amigo -. Sólo quiero asegurarme que nadie le tenga puesto el ojo encima a mi Hinata.

El Uzumaki se rascó la nuca. Sí, había sido una pésima idea comentar aquello al ver a la heredera Hyuga en carne y hueso, y un error colosal el haberle comentado al próximo esposo que su amigo estaba como perrito guardián tras ella. Su fuerte no era mantener la boca cerrada y hasta él mismo lo reconocía.

- _Verás, Sasukito, Kiba no sabe nada sobre ese tratado y, pues, Hinata y él son sólo amigos, Kiba no a intentado nada con ella._ - de estar soñando sobre una ración para un año de ramen, ahora se encontraba intentando salvar el pellejo del chico-perro, que injusta podía ser la vida.

Y una placentera sensación de alivio se instaló en el pecho del azabache, pese a que su ira por aquel desconocido con apellido Inuzuka iba mermando, aun apretaba con fuerza el corazón plateado en su puño.

- ¿Nada?

-_ Nada de lo que debas preocuparte._ - el rubio sonrió radiante aunque no estuviesen en la misma habitación, o al menos en la misma ciudad.

- ¿Sólo amigos?

- _Sólo amigos... Sasuke no piensas hacer nada respecto a ello, ¿verdad?_

Los ahogados sonidos guturales que salieron del teléfono le dijeron que el Uchiha se reía y eso no le agradó nada.

- Pienso que sería divertida una competencia... Digamos, que llevo ventaja.

Su rubio amigo frunció el cejo en confusión.

- _Sasuke, ¿qué harás con Hinata?_ - y ahora comenzaba a pensar que de haber preguntado eso antes de que todo aquello ocurriese habría sido una inteligente idea. Antes de haber raptado a Hinata y peor, a la heredera de la poderosa familia Hyuga que eran poseedores de bienes y de mucho dinero. No importaba si su raptor fuese su futuro esposo, Sasuke aun no tenía derecho sobre Hinata.

_"Oh, oh"_ Naruto se sentó sobre su cama como resorte.

- _¡Imbécil, cabezota! ¡Te meterás en serios problemas si le llegas a tocar un sólo pelo a Hinata! ¡Estás de...!_ - y Sasuke no escuchó el resto, apartó el aparato de su oído. No le interesaba escuchar aquello.

- Lo que ocurre dentro del hogar, queda entre marido y mujer. - musitó, para luego colgar.

* * *

**N.A**: Nuevo proyecto, tal vez sólo un capítulo más o dos. Lo tenía en mi Hotmail perdido desde hace tiempo. Pretendo que sea mucho "humor", no sé si funciono bien en esto u.u pero creo que el próximo será algo más cómico. Sólo que como este lo tenía listo, no quise cambiarlo mucho. **Digo de antemano que no se trata sobre los impulsos sexuales reprimidos de un puberto hormonal e_e quiero divertir un poco con esto, y claro, la pareja tendrá su momento de brillar, con unas buenas y razonables intenciones de parte de Sasukito**... Tomé prestado una frase de Los tres Mosqueteros xD creo. ¿Gustó? **¡Dejen review!** :3

_20/03/2013_

***Cambio y Fuera***


	2. Mamá Oso

MAMÁ OSO

* * *

**Seis horas antes**

**8:00 pm**

**.**

**.**

- Objetivo en la mira. - indicó Naruto.

- Enterado, manténgase atento. - secundó Lee, acuclillado al igual que el rubio tras los arbustos -. Espere mi señal.

- ¡Espera un momento! - replicó de repente Naruto, enfrentándose a Lee con un gesto de molestia -. ¿Por qué das las órdenes tú?

Lee alzó la mascara que llevaba puesta para verlo.

- Porque alguien tiene que darlas.

- ¿Y tú por qué? Yo fui el que te llamé en primer lugar. ¡Debería dar la señal!

- ¡Mi señal sería mucho más fuerte y autoritaria! Por eso yo la daré. - objetó en tono confiado el otro.

- ¡La mía será más grande y mucho más fuerte... evolucionada y... versión punto 7 y... súper arrecha y digievolucionada... con poder arácnido y... y...! - Naruto no sabía qué decir.

Ambos iban a enfrascarse en una lucha por el poder cuando un teléfono comenzó a sonar, Naruto atendió.

- Dígalo cantandoooo. - canturreó el rubio.

- ¡Déjense de estupideces y lancen el globo de una maldita vez! - Naruto se apartó el teléfono de la oreja aturdido.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera seguir insultando a los dos inútiles, el chico colgó concentrándose en el globo amarillo que yacía descansando inofensivamente entre ellos, lleno de líquidos extraídos de las escalofriantes profundidades de su nevera (y por eso comía en casa de Sakura).

- ¡Hazlo! - apoyó Lee con ánimos renovados -. ¡Lánzalo con toda la fuerza de tu pasión contenida!

Naruto examinó de reojo al chico. Suspiró, echando el brazo hacia atrás con el globo sacudiéndose por su contenido gelatinoso.

- ¡POR TROYA! - rugió lanzándolo en dirección hacia Hinata, que se percató de su grito de guerra.

Todo el impacto lo recibió Ko al querer defender a la chica, cómo lo había predicho certeramente Sasuke. Lee aplaudió muy contento por la puntería del rubio con una incontenible emoción. Naruto le bajó de golpe la mascara y lo empujó fuera del escondite/fuerte-de-batalla para que entrara en función.

- ¡POR MI NACIÓN! - se ganó la atención de varios.

Ko se giró hacia Lee resoplando sonoramente y Akamaru agitó la cola amigablemente, reconociendo al cejotas. Alzó su arma de juguete, no dejándose intimidar. Jaló del gatillo apuntando a su camisa, acrecentando la ira del hombre. Lee dio un paso hacia atrás al ver la expresión homicida en sus llameantes ojos perlas, podía sentirla a través de la mascara con todo el peso de su cólera.

- ¡Carajito impertinente! - lo crucificaron con la mirada.

- Un buen guerrero reconoce cuándo rendirse. - se justificó ante el creciente miedo que le causaba el Hyuga -. Es hora de la retirada.

Y así el legendario, honrado y valiente guerrero de mascara de Hockey corrió entre los árboles con varias miradas siguiéndolo atentamente; entre ellos Naruto, que soltó una maldición detrás de los arbustos.

- ¿Por qué no siguió a Lee? ¡Debía seguirlo! - se decía, comenzando a desesperarse. Se jalaba los rubios cabellos procurando extraerse alguna buena idea de su cabeza. Tenía que alejar a Ko de Hinata de cualquier forma, Sasuke estaba observando la escena desde algún punto del bosque. Si los planes se frustraban, el maldito no dejaría de culparlo.

Entonces se sintió iluminado por la bendita gloria del dios Momo* desde el cielo y se preparó para poner en marcha su recién otorgado plan. Salió de los arbustos a cuatro patas como un gato aprovechando que Hinata distraía a Ko inconscientemente, se acercó al par de Hyugas agazapado y con la cautela de un ratón. Y ya que estaba en estas de asemejar animales, aproximó su mano como una serpiente hasta alcanzar el collar que portaba la chica.

- ¡A CORRER! - profirió echando la mayor carrera que nunca había dado.

Escuchó las fuertes zancadas del hombre que lo perseguía, hecho toda una bestia furiosa, resoplando ira ruidosamente y pudo asegurar sentir el suelo temblar bajo sus pies. Adelantó el paso aterrado. Nunca más ayudaría a Sasuke a meterse con la mamá oso de Hinata, ¡NUNCA!

.

.

Sasuke batía la franela sudada frente a la cara roja de Naruto, quien estaba escurrido como un trapo sucio entre la acera y la calle.

- ¿Por dónde lo perdiste? - quiso saber, no quería al psicópata Hyuga cerca.

El chico que estaba tirado en el suelo, balbuceó incomprensibles palabras mientras movía sus manos con la mirada perdida. Parecía delirar.

- Si ves una linda y bonita luz blanca, gira hacia otro lado. - tampoco lo quería muerto, ya serían muchos cargos de los que pudieran denunciarlo. Cargar con la muerte de su amigo, no figuraba en sus planes próximos.

Naruto siguió con sus balbuceos violentos, Sasuke juró ver cómo su ojo derecho giraba entorno a su órbita de manera perturbadora. Siguió batiendo la franela del rubio para echarle aire y que recuperara el sentido. Estuvo en esas cuando, de repente, Naruto se recuperó:

- ¡KO, NO ME MATES! ¡SOY DEMASIADO HERMOSO PARA MORIR ASÍ! - chilló, con su expresión de miedo devuelta en el rostro.

- ¿Terminaste? - Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

- No. - agarró aire -. ¡MATA AL DESGRACIADO DE SASUKE QUE ÉL SE QUIERE CASAR CON TU OSEZNO!

- No me casaré con ningún tonto oso.

- Hablo de Hinata, idiota. Pon atención. - lo regañó evidentemente molesto.

Sasuke le arrojó la franela, alejándose de él. Dio vuelta al rededor del carro que estaba aparcado a un lado de ellos y se subió.

- ¿A dónde vas? - Naruto se asomó sin franela en la ventanilla.

- Ya hablamos de esto...

- ¡Sí, pero no me dejarás aquí mientras hay un homicida suelto buscándome!

- Búscate a Lee y déjame tranquilo. - bizbiceó molesto.

Naruto se limpió la nariz con su franela sudada comenzando a sollozar.

- Bien. - le arrojó de mala gana un objeto brillante que Sasuke atajó -. Es de ella, por esa cosa me está persiguiendo, no lo quiero conmigo.

Sasuke examinó el objeto, era un collar con un dije en forma de corazón. Presionó levemente el pequeño corazón y este se abrió revelando una foto en él.

- ¿Qué es?

- Un collar. - Sasuke lo miró mal -. Sé que Kiba se lo regaló hace tiempo, creo que él y Shino son buenos amigos de Hinata.

- ¿Kiba? - le molestaba de sobremanera el hecho de que no supiera con quién se frecuentaba su prometida y que Naruto sí.

- Sí, Kiba Inuzuka. No lo recordaba, pero en una fiesta, nos había presentado. - Naruto se rascó la sien ensimismado -. Nunca pensé volver a ver a esa chica, pero mira ahora. ¡Te ayudé a secuestrarla!

Sasuke ignoró su clara indirecta. Observó la foto con atención. Era Hinata mostrando una hermosa sonrisa asomándose entre dos chicos; ni siquiera le tomó importancia a uno de ellos, pero sí clasificó al otro como una amenaza. La abrazaba con un brazo por los hombros muy contento y estaba seguro que no olvidaría esas marcas rojas en sus mejillas. Cerró el corazón entre su puño.

- ... y ahora me prohibieron la lactosa para superar el estreñimiento. - ni siquiera notó que Naruto seguía hablando.

Subió la ventanilla, le dedicó un gesto de despedida con la mano y arrancó el carro, dejando a Naruto con su monólogo sobre su estado estítico.

- Ese malhumorado, estreñido. - se llevó una mano al estómago, lamentándose en voz baja.

.

.

En algún lugar cercano a la escena del crimen, el solitario y legendario guerrero enmascarado daba su novena vuelta al parque con un imparable ritmo. Se mantenía firme mientras corría con vigor por el parque ganándose algunas miradas extrañadas; indudablemente era por su enérgica y atractiva aura de seductor empedernido... De hecho, lo veían porque aun llevaba el disfraz de jugador de hockey con la pistola de agua colgando de su cintura, nada que ver con su ¿seductora apariencia?

Lee sonrió, alzando la mascara para mostrar su radiante sonrisa de galán frente a un grupo de chicas, cuando una violenta bola de ira se le arrojó encima mandándolo directo al suelo. Varios exclamaron sorprendidos ante lo que parecía ser un atraco. Lee se recuperó del ataque con rapidez y enfocó a su agresor muy sorprendido. El chico soltó un chillido de niña por el hombre que lo retenía contra la grava.

- ¡¿Dónde está tu amigo?! - grujió entre los mares de saliva que le salpicaban la barbilla.

¡Escupía baba como un animal!

- ¿CUÁL AMIGO? ¡NO TENGO AMIGOS! - chilló sin importarle la espuma que le caía en el rostro.

- No me engañas. - masculló entre dientes el hombre, lo aferró de la ropa y lo obligó a acercarse a él -. Veo la mentira en tus ojos.

Lee hipó del terror.

- ¡NO LO SÉ, NO LO SÉ! - comenzó a llorar.

- Oye, ¡deja al chico! - un hombre muy valiente (y loco) se acercó hasta el par para intentar apaciguar la situación.

Ko giró su cabeza, mostrándole los dientes al hombre. Este se cubrió el rostro espantado por la imagen y gritó mientras salía volando hasta un árbol después de la patada que el Hyuga le dio. Lee cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando Ko regresó su atención a él.

- Responde si aprecias tu vida. - eso fue suficiente para el chico.

Lee se desvaneció inconsciente entre las garras/manos de Ko. Resopló molesto. Se levantó y colocó el cuerpo flojo de Lee sobre uno de sus hombros para continuar su búsqueda. Ninguno de los presentes fue capaz de hacer algo, todos apartaron la mirada y fingieron estar centrados en sus asuntos cuando la bestia Hyuga pasó entre ellos. Caminaba encorvado y mascullando blasfemias mientras que las extremidades de Lee se mecían con cada paso.

Entretanto, Naruto caminaba en otra parte del parque bien iluminado por las farolas, pretendiendo encontrar a Lee. Esperaba hallarlo vivo. Estaba preguntándole a un grupo de personas por su amigo definiéndole sus características (colocándose dos hojas sobre las cejas) , cuando Akamaru golpeó con el hocico su pantorrilla.

- ¡AKAMARU! - el perró ladró contento, mientras que el chico rascaba tras sus orejas -. ¡Cierto! Hinata te paseaba cuando _efectuamos el crimen_...

Las personas que estaban cerca se miraron entre ellos. Akamaru, sollozó y luego le ladró para dar pequeños pasos lejos de él.

- ¿Qué pasa, chico? - le cuestionó.

Ladrido.

- ¿Lee? ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Sabes dónde está?

Ladrido jocoso.

- Sí, lo sé. - se rió -. Grita como niña.

Ladrido serio.

- ¡¿QUÉ KO TIENE A LEE?! - aulló junto a Akamaru.

Salió corriendo tras el perro, siguiéndolo hacia su amigo. Dejando atrás a unas muy confundidas personas.

.

.

Naruto arribó sobre la piedra en la que Ko estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y su presa a un lado, como un trofeo. Después de mucho escalar, logró llegar a donde el hombre lo esperaba; sobre la bendita cima de una roca que estaba muy alta, se veía todo el parque desde allí. Sólo esperaba que no fuera arrojado fuera y que Lee no estuviera tan muerto... principalmente, que no lo matara.

El hombre parecía meditar, y Naruto notó las marcas blancas que cubrían su rostro, como pintura.

- Vengo en son de paz. - le aseguró con las manos al aire después de ser recibido por una fuerte mirada perla.

- ¿Dónde está Hinata? - susurró.

- Hmm... no lo sé, yo sólo tomé el collar y...

- ¡Sé que tú sabes su paradero! - grujió.

A Naruto se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

- ¡ESTÁ CON SASUKE!

Las garras de Ko se retrajeron, se limpió la espuma que manaba de su boca con el antebrazo y su mirada tranquila regresó. Observó a Naruto interrogante.

- ¿Quién?

- No lo sabes. - Naruto aprovechó que el verdadero Ko había regresado, así que se acercó -. Él es el prometido de Hinata.

Los ojos del hombre se tornaron duros.

- ¡Ese maldito niño se atrevió a quedarse a solas con Hinata sin autorización de nadie y para colmo, sus amiguitos me hicieron separarme de ella! - volvió esa voz que no parecía del todo humana.

- ¡ES POR UNA BUENA INTENCIÓN, DE VERAS! - gritó espantado.

Ko lo observó volviendo a la normalidad, pero aun con recelo. Claro que sabía quién era, el Uchiha menor. Realmente ignoraba su nombre de pila.

- Habla.

- Sasuke me contó sobre lo del tratado y las limitaciones de no verse sólo en una ocasión de niños. Pero que de grandes se encontraron por casualidad y Hinata no lo reconocía, Sasuke sabía del matrimonio, así que pensó que sería más sencillo para ambos y más comprensible para Hinata que se vieran una última vez antes de la fecha que se anuncie la boda; planeó todo esto para estar con ella y explicarle lo que sucedería por su cuenta, para ganarse su aprobación. - Naruto agarró aire después de tal despliegue de palabras que soltó a gran velocidad -. Sasuke tiene buenas intenciones, no quiere que sea completamente forzado e indiferente.

Ko analizó en total mutismo lo dicho por el niño colaborador que empezaba a caerle bien, sacó más información de él que con el niño que estaba casi muerto a su lado, y sin mucho esfuerzo. Suspiró.

- Los ayudaré.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - se esperaba de todo, menos eso.

- Reconozco las buenas intenciones de este tal "Sasuke" y si son ciertas, y eso espero, las apoyo. Estoy en total desacuerdo con el matrimonio, por ende esta oportunidad que el chico se tomó me parece lo correcto. Sin embargo... - frunció el ceño -... Aplicaron este plan con muchas fallas iniciales.

Naruto le permitió seguir, no quería decir nada que desatara su furia.

- El señor Hiashi notará la ausencia de Hinata.

- Bueno...

- Solucionaré eso.

- ¿Cómo? - Naruto estaba contento, no moriría ese día como un sacrificio o algo semejante.

- Necesito la artillería pesada. - ambos observaron el horizonte, entre las copas de los árboles -. Hanabi.

* * *

**Actualidad**

** 3:05 am**

Las sábanas se removieron lentamente, dejándose deslizar, descubriendo una cabeza llena de largos cabellos oscuros. Luego unas manos se extendieron para apartar el cabello, entreviéndose unos pestañeantes ojos perlas. Hinata recuperó de golpe las imágenes de los sucesos antes de que desmayara.

Gritó por lo bajo, sentándose para otear con la vista empañada algunos fragmentos de la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Nada le parecía familiar.

Estudió dónde yacía sentada, en el borde de una cama grande, de tamaño matrimonial.

Se apeó, buscó sus zapatos por todos lados, hasta que los divisó cerca de un pequeño banco donde reposaban unas ropas dobladas. Algo le decía que eran para ella. Se echó una mirada antes de emprender la marcha para descubrir dónde estaba. Todo en orden, aun portaba la misma ropa. Dejó la habitación y se encontró en una pequeña sala. Tras un muro bajo divisó lo que parecía una diminuta cocina y también el recibidor le transmitía una sensación de estar en una casa de muñecas. Todo estaba en su versión pequeña para niños, como sacada de una _cajita-feliz_. No pudo evitar la ternura que le causó.

Hinata asomó la cabeza dentro de la nevera, nada que la impresionara, ingredientes básicos y una garrafa de jugo. Esperaba que no le diera hambre pronto.

Siguió con su exploración del reducido espacio de aquella casa... o apartamento. Se detuvo para contemplar una percha a un lado de lo que supuso era la puerta de entrada, sin embargo, no era el objeto lo que la tenía tan abstraída, sino la prenda que colgaba como un luminoso cartel que profesaba problemas. O ella así lo percibía.

- ¿Sabes qué hora son? - la chica se giró con brusquedad por el susto.

Reconoció al chico de inmediato.

- Es de madrugada. - prosiguió, al ver que ella no hablaría -. ¿No podías dormir?

Quiso reclamarle que no estaba durmiendo, que de hecho ¡estaba desmayada por el cloroformo que le obligó a inhalar! y que mandara su preocupación barata a quien se la creyera. Aun así, no contestó, tragándose su mal humor.

- Deberías acostarte, estás algo pálida. - Hinata desvió el rostro -. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuándo despertaste?

- ¿Desperté? - de acuerdo, logró llamar su atención y descartar su intento de ley del hielo.

Sasuke sonrió con satisfacción, sabía que no conseguiría ignorarlo por mucho tiempo. Apoyó la cadera del pequeño sofá de dos puesto del área de la sala y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo, el gesto hizo advertir a Hinata de los desteñidos jeans que sólo traía encima. La camisa del perchero le pertenecía. Casi se ahogó con su saliva.

- Hace menos de una hora. Me viste pero no logré decirte mucho antes de que te desmayaras.

El ímpetu de arrojarse contra la pared para quedar de nuevo inconsciente, apareció sugerentemente dentro de sus pensamientos. Sopesó la posibilidad.

- ¿Y qué me dijiste? - recordaba cómo le había hablado formalmente cuando se materializó en el parque, creyendo que era mayor por su estatura y porte.

- Que soy tu prometido.

* * *

Hiashi tocó a la puerta algo, y no lo admitiría públicamente, inquieto.

Esperó ocultando a la perfección la ansiedad que le invadía, cuando la puerta fue abierta.

- Padre. - dijo en forma de saludo -. ¿Sucede algo?

- Ko me informó que Hinata dormiría hoy contigo. - aventuró el hombre con un leve toque de rudeza.

- Así es. - la chica sonrió ampliamente -. Tenemos una pijama de hermanas.

- Quiero hablar con ella. - sus ojos se encontraron desafiantes.

Hanabi acomodó un mechón suelto tras su oreja.

- Ahora tiene una mascarilla de aguacate en la cara y no puede moverse. - le dedicó un fingido gesto apenado -. No puedo interrumpirla en la sesión de belleza.

Las cejas oscuras del hombre se rozaron.

- Pero, me escuchará. Con permiso.

Hanabi se interpuso en toda la extensión de la puerta, frustrando a su padre cuando quiso rodearla.

- Es paso restringido para hombres. - eludió mordazmente -. Se lo dije a Neji y a Ko, también aplica para ti, padre.

- Hanabi. - advirtió.

- Padre. - la chica sonrió con tristeza -. No tengo muchas actividades con Hinata a solas, por favor.

El hombre observó los ojos audaces de su hija menor, descubriendo cuan concluyente y definitivo era su advertencia. Resopló inaudible. No tenía ánimos para discutir con su terca hija a esas horas, si Hinata estaba con ella, podía estar tranquilo. O casi tranquilo, con Hanabi prefería tener vigilancia. Si fueran horas razonables, le pediría a Naji que se infiltrara en el territorio femenino para confirmar la presencia de Hinata y que no hicieran cosas impropias, pero era madrugadas y el chico estaría en el quinto sueño.

- Bien, descansa. - se despidió y retomó el pasillo para irse por donde llegó.

Hanabi se rió bajo cuando su padre desapareció de su vista, felicitándose por su buena actuación. Ahora tenía un mayordomo personal, gracias a su linda hermana que al parecer tiene prometido y todo por validar su coartada. No es que necesitara alguien para atender sus caprichos, sólo le divertía la idea de que el ruidoso rubio se quejara como una mula cuando le ordenara hacer cualquier cosa. La chica sonriente se regresó a su habitación en silencio, mientras que su primo la observaba atentamente.

La expresión sumida de Neji no lo abandonó en todo el trayecto a su habitación. Hanabi y Ko no le aportarían las respuestas que quería, así que esperaría hasta que la mentira se cayera por su propio peso y él estaría ahí cuando sucediera.

* * *

Sasuke siguió todos los movimientos de la chica con sumo atención y deleite, la estaba pasando muy bien a costa de su confusión y estupor. Nunca despegó los ojos de los suyos, muchas emociones vagaban en esos orbes pálidos; la chica tanteó a sus espaldas y cuando encontró lo que buscaba, se acercó a él.

La observaba expectante, vigilando sus pasos cautos, intentaba centrarse en lo importante para no dejarse perder en lo fascinado que estaba por sus facciones y el bambaleo hipnótico de sus caderas; no quería asustarla con un movimiento impropio. Hasta que ella colocó la camisa sobre su pecho para cubrirle, quiso reírse, pero se contuvo.

Hinata rehuía su mirada, demasiado avergonzada como para verle. Demasiadas emociones y pensamientos turbios, no lograba concentrarse en una sola. Se resignó y alzó el rostro.

- Soy Hyuga Hinata. - se presentó en tono afable.

Evitó manifestar lo sorprendido que estaba, ya se había preparado para sostenerla si flanqueaba de nuevo; pero ella lo tenía muy bien sujeto con sus manos sobre el pecho. Hinata ni siquiera se percató de ese detalle.

- Lo sé. - una sonrisa jaló de la comisura de su labio -. Uchiha Sasuke.

- Y... ¿cuántos años tienes, Sasuke?

Contuvo la risa, ¿quería saber cuándo se celebraría la boda?

- Dieciocho.

Hinata se tragó el grito de espanto. Cuando quiso dispersar sus nervios con la conocida maña que la identificaba, se percató de en dónde estaban ubicadas sus manos. Eran unos buenos pectorales.

- Vaya. - soltó escuetamente.

Balanceó sus brazos para acomodar mejor a la chica en su pecho, esperaba haber podido divertirse un poco más con ella, comenzaba a resignarse. Debía trabajar bajo presión y contra reloj, poner un poco más de cuidado con su trato para con ella, le funcionaría a no terminar siempre las conversaciones con Hinata desmayada. La cargó y se dirigió hacia la habitación que, estaba seguro, la Hyuga no advirtió era para ambos. Su transitorio "lecho matrimonial" o "nido de amor" o cualquiera de esas cursiladas; tal vez podrían escaparse a ese lugar cuando quisieran darse un momento a solas. Le agradaba la idea de un refugio sólo para ellos.

La dejó tendida en la cama, con mucho cuidado, conformándose con su utopía hasta que pudiera convencer a Hinata que él quería aquel matrimonio más allá del tratado.

* * *

*Momo: el dios griego del sarcasmo y las burlas. Un espíritu de inculpación malintencionada y crítica injusta.

* * *

**N.A**: Sí, no me aguanté y lo publiqué xD Lo tenía listo desde ayer :B Espero les agrade y que al menos alguien se divirtió leyendo. En el próximo capítulo Neji se unirá al "escuadrón" a la fuerza :3 Tal vez aparezca Kiba *w* **Dejen sus opiniones, por fa.**

_17/08/2014_

***Cambio y Fuera***


	3. Piñata, pirata, gitana

PIÑATA, PIRATA, GITANA

* * *

- Itachi, ¿sabes dónde está tu hermano? - dijo de paso la señora Uchiha, mientras llevaba hasta el corredor una cesta llena de ropa limpia entre las manos.

- Debe estar con Hinata, mamá. - respondió el susodicho con los ojos fijos en su celular.

- ¡Ah! Está bien que salga con nuevas personas... - comentó en tono distraído la mujer, desapareciendo por el corredor.

Un par de segundos después, la señora reapareció con un claro gesto de confusión torciendo sus finos rasgos maduros.

- ¿Dijiste con "Hinata"? - la mezcla entre sorpresa y alarma que sucitaba en su voz, hizo al chico levantar la mirada de su celular para verla.

- ¿Hinata? - no tuvo problema en expresar el falso disentimiento hacia ese nombre -. ¿Quién es _Hinata_?

- Nadie. - sorteó abruptamente, rayando en la censura. Itachi alzó una ceja, ocultando su diversión bajo la intriga -. No escuché bien, hijo. ¿Me puedes repetir?

- Que debe estar con una "_gi-ta-na_", mamá.

- ¿Gitana?

- Sí, creo que iba con sus amigos a leerse el futuro o algo semejante. - eludió Itachi, con una encantadora sonrisa de buen hijo iluminándole el rostro.

- ¿Desde ayer? - ahora Mikoto adoptó una postura severa al poner los brazos en jarras.

- Era una fiesta, recuerda que siempre se queda en casa de ese "Naruto".

- ¿Naruto? - pareció aflojar su actitud inflexible ante la mención del Uzumaki -. ¿Ese niño con problemas de digestión?

Itachi profirió una buena carcajada jocosa.

- ¿Tú también lo sabes? - preguntó incrédulo.

- No es que lo oculte mucho... - murmura pensativa.

Su hijo sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente, dándole la razón.

- Como sea, cuando puedas avísale que tu padre lo está esperando para platicar algo con él.

- ¿Será sobre Hinata, mamá? - insinuó, regresando a su teléfono.

- ¿¡Hinata!? - esta vez estaba segura, había escuchado su nombre.

- _Piñata_, mamá, _piñata_.

Ahora su expresión se mutó en una de verdadero desconcierto. ¿De dónde sacaba esas cosas Itachi?

El chico comprendió el silencio de su madre, y se adelantó a sus interrogantes:

- Sasuke está encargado de llevar la piñata al cumpleaños de Naruto. - aclaró, maravillándose de sí mismo -. Ahora las llenan de condones y...

- Sí, sí, lo sé. Es suficiente. - se recordaría no participar en la elaboración de la dichosa piñata.

- Hmm, puedes ayudarlo con Hinata.

- ¿Con quién? - empezaba a creer que estaba jugando con su mente.

- Con el _pirata_, mamá. - podía seguir así por horas si su madre seguía siguiéndole el juego. Se estaba entreteniendo mucho -. Será una fiesta de disfraces y Sasuke irá de pirata. ¿No es adorable? - sonrió radiante.

Mikoto le dedicó una mirada frustrada a su hijo mayor. Aun así, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, volvió al pasillo cansada. Ni siquiera tenía ánimos de comprobar si Itachi sabía sobre el tratado con los Hyuga, cuando se lo proponía podía ser verdaderamente frustrante cuando quería tergiversar la conversación y cada pregunta para distraerte de tu enfoque inicial. Si ya Sasuke sabía, no era algo que pudiera remedir a esas alturas; después de todo, se acercaba la fecha y desde un principio no estaba en acuerdo con ocultárselo a los principales participantes del compromiso. Estaban tratando con la vida de sus hijos, ¡por el amor de Dios! ya era bastante malo forzarlos a casarse como para mantenerlos desentendidos también.

Siguió su camino hasta la cesta que había dejado abandonada en el cuarto de su hijo mayor, retomando su labor de organizar la ropa. Luego se vengaría de Itachi por haberla mareado de esa forma. Siempre podía jugar el mismo juego.

.

.

Sasuke desvió sus ojos hacia su celular.

**»Mamá Águila fuera de batalla.«**

El chico sonrió complacido. Cuando Itachi no usaba sus artimañas con él, era muy útil tenerlo de su lado. El celular volvió a sonar:

** »Papá Águila quiere hablar contigo.«**

Retomando el oficio, le dio vueltas al pan sobre el sartén. En una oportunidad, había pensado en impresionarla con sus habilidades culinarias con un desayuno en la cama propio de la realeza, pero recordó entonces que no quería hacerla sentir demasiado arrinconada en su tiempo con él, así que se conformó por un sencillo aperitivo para comenzar el día y poder conversar con ella. Claro, no contaba con la renuente actitud de Hinata al no intentar sacar tema de conversación. Sólo estaba ahí, sentada con rigidez en los taburetes de la cocina contemplando su trabajo como una estatua. Un estatua muy hermoso, si le preguntaba.

Sin embargo, no quería casarse con una estatua.

- Hinata. - llamó su atención, pese a que ella ya estaba inmersa totalmente en él -. Creí que cuando despertaras me atosigarías con preguntas.

La chica ladeó el rostro. Sí, no la conocía. No haría eso.

- No quiero molestarte... - susurró, no muy convencida.

- ¿En serio? - no había sorpresa alguna en sus palabras -. Eres muy considerada con la persona que te raptó alejándote de tu familia y de tu hogar, Hinata.

Al planteárselo de esa forma, él tenía razón. Cualquiera en su situación ya habría exigido su libertad, preguntado la identidad de su secuestrador y muchas otras demandas que ella no se había molestado en expresar. Desde que despertó por tercera vez -para ella segunda, ya que no recordaba la primera- se limitó a desplazarse por el pequeño apartamento observando cómo le preparaba el desayuno. Sólo había hablado para intentar absolverlo de la comida, pero un sencillo "Yo me encargo" le quitó las ganas de interactuar con él. Le fue imposible no notar que Sasuke tuvo la decencia de colocarse su camisa, el gesto le transmitía cierta alusión de una alianza pacífica. No le agradaba que él fuera percibido su torpeza al tenerlo semi-desnudo, era demasiado vergonzoso, pero agradecía la consideración.

Volvió al momento presente cuando un plato aterrizó frente a ella. Ni siquiera la apariencia tentadora del queso derritiéndose sobre el pan, ni el olor al tocino recién frito le abrió el apetito. Tomó el vaso de jugo que Sasuke acababa de colocar junto al plato para llevarlo a sus labios.

Con la sensación refrescante del jugo, se dignó a entablar conversación.

- Y, ¿Sasuke? - el susodicho cabeceó, animándola a continuar -. ¿Cómo te enteraste de... bueno, de...? Sabes, ¿de eso?

Sasuke se aguantó la sonrisa.

- Por mi hermano Itachi. - ignoró su incapacidad para decir "tratado" o "compromiso" como prefería llamarlo él -. Aunque es mayor a mí, era pequeño cuando se enteró por accidente y no quiso perder la oportunidad de molestarme con que me casaría.

- ¿Tienes un hermano mayor? - comprendía que ella fuera escogida para formar parte de ese -retorcido- acuerdo, por ser la primogénita; pero si Sasuke era el menor de dos hermanos, era sabido que siempre se escogían a los hijos mayores para esos _asuntos,_ ¿por qué él?

- Sí, desgraciadamente. - apoyó el brazo de la encimera donde reposaba el desayuno aun intacto de Hinata, con aires distraídos.

La chica volvió a beber de su jugo.

- Yo tengo una hermana menor, Hanabi. - Sasuke soltó un leve salto de sorpresa cuando Hinata dejó caer con fuerza el vaso. Contempló su rostro, descubriendo pura sorpresa en sus facciones -. Hanabi.

La manera tétrica en que dijo el nombre sumó más desconcierto en Sasuke. No podía estar preocupándose por su hermanita, ¿verdad? Y si así era, agradecía su prevención al mandar a Naruto con ella para que evitara algún descuido de la menor y que mencionara algo sobre él con su padre. Esperaba que Naruto cumpliera con su parte del plan y no arruinara todo.

.

.

Tenía ojeras, ¿cómo no?

Después de esa llamada perturbadora de su amigo no pudo conciliar el sueño, y luego lo llama para decirle que debía estar en casa de Hinata para mantenerlo al tanto de las cosas. Genial.

Tenía unas verdaderas ganas de asesinar a Sasuke. No, mejor encerrarlo en un cuarto con Neji, decirle qué pretensiones tenía Sasuke con su prima y luego dejarlo a su suerte con el Hyuga para que así él se encargara. Así no se molestaría en hacerlo por su cuenta. Era un buen plan, no le sorprendería que lo venático fuera de familia. Ko le había dado una buena demostración de ello el día anterior, Neji podía ser igual tratándose de Hinata.

Estaba imaginando su plan en ejecución cuando Hanabi volvió a golpearlo con una revista.

- ¡Concéntrate! - demandó -. Me vas a arruinar la pedicura.

- Yo no pinto uñas, niña, ya te lo dije.

- Cualquiera que haya cursado preescolar sabe pintar sin salirse de la línea. ¡No seas idiota!

Naruto dejó que su mirada le transmitiera el odio que profesaba por ella.

- ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. - Hanabi le lanzó una pequeña patada y que soltara su pie, para así estudiar el trabajo del chico. Sólo tenía tres uñas pintadas, incluyendo dedos y todo.

El chico tapó el frasco de esmalte y lo arrojó bruscamente al sofá en donde ella estaba. Ignorando la mirada desdeñosa que le lanzó, se puso en pie sacudiéndose el inexistente polvo del pantalón. La casa de los Hyuga siempre estaba impecables.

Volvió a perpetrar imaginariamente la tortura de Sasuke por orillarlo a esa pesadilla, cuando escuchó la irritante voz de Hanabi:

- Quiero ver a mi cuñado.

- ¿Lo ves por aquí, acaso? - rehuyó con ironía.

- No veo tu cerebro y por eso no dudo que esté sobre tus hombros. - entonces la chica adoptó una expresión pensativa -. De hecho...

- ¡YA! - se sacó el celular del bolsillo y tras presionar varios botones, lo colocó entre las manos de Hanabi -. ¡Toma!

Ambos giraron la cabeza hacia la puerta en el fondo del salón.

- Buenos días. - saludó cortezmente hacia los menores -. Joven Naruto.

- Ko. - Hanabi percibió el imperceptible paso que el chico retrocedió ante la presencia del guardaespaldas de su hermana.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - el hombre dejó las formalidades, al haber amenazado, perseguido, intimidado y asustado a una persona se daba el lujo de tutear.

Naruto señaló a la menor de los tres con un ademán. Ko enarcó un par de cejas con entendimiento, al despertar en la mañana no creyó que los extraños eventos del día anterior realmente fueran ocurrido, había olvidado el pago que Naruto tuvo que ceder por el silencio de Hanabi. Entonces, notó los dedos azules de los pies de la chica y las manos del mismo color del rubio, se rió de buena gana.

Hanabi apretó los labios indignada y Naruto los puños.

- Perdón, perdón. - dijo entre risas el mayor, tomando asiento en el mismo sofá que Hanabi.

La chica rodó los ojos, para luego detenerse a observar la pantalla del teléfono de Naruto. Los dos varones presenciaron cómo el rostro de Hanabi se iluminó con los párpados muy abiertos y la mandíbula desencajada.

- Vaya, ese hombre está más bueno que comer con las manos.

- ¡Señorita Hanabi! - se escandalizó Ko ante la forma en que se expresaba la menor.

- ¿Qué? - se defendió cruzándose de brazos -. Podré ser menor, pero tengo la edad suficiente para juzgar la calidad de lo que veo.

- Si su padre la escucha hablando de esa manera...

- Está como para lamer el plato. - lo retó con seriedad.

- Señorita.

- Me conformo con pollo al ver esos huesos. - una sonrisa ladina cruzó su rostro mientras veía la foto.

- ¡Señorita!

- No lo cambiaría ni por un racimo de topocho.

- ¡Se-ño-ri-ta!

- Creo en Dios por el milagro de cuerpo de ese macho.

- ¡SEÑORITA!

- ¡No tendría que esperar rebajas, para él estoy en oferta!

- ¡NARUTO! - el aludido se encogió.

Se rió entre dientes, no quería volver a ser el blanco del enojo de Ko.

- Lo siento, es que se veía tan entretenido que quería participar. - se excusó, sonriendo para calmarlo.

- ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?

- Sí, dormir, vaguear, comer, dormir... - el chico se quedó estático por un segundo -... ir al baño.

Naruto salió disparado hacia donde Hanabi le había indicado la ubicación del baño cuando llegó a la casa, con las manos aferrándose con fuerza el estómago.

- Es en serio, tendré un flamante cuñado. - alegó la chica.

.

.

**»Todo trakilo en ksa d hinata n.n«**

Sasuke era inmune a la costumbre de su amigo de mandar al diablo el diccionario, ya no se sorprendía.

Dejó su celular sobre la mesa de noche a un lado de la cama y, con los brazos cruzados, retomó su posición frente a la puerta cerrada.

- Hinata. - había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había intentado razonar con ella -. No puedes quedarte ahí.

- Sí puedo y lo haré. - escuchó la suave voz de su linda y sumisa prometida a través de la puerta.

- No hablaba en serio, bromeaba.

La situación comenzaba a tornarse frustrante. Todo era por un simple comentario que hizo, nunca pudo predecir que reaccionaría encerrándose con seguro en el baño. Esperaba un tercer desmayo, no eso.

- No pretendía asustarte, Hinata...

- Pues, lo hiciste. - masculló ella.

- Jugaba contigo.

- No me gustan los juegos. - parecía una necia niña que discutía con sus padres para no irse a dormir.

No tenía experiencias en ese campo, ni hijos, ni paciencia.

Tras la puerta, estaba Hinata, sentada en el suelo con las piernas recogidas contra el cuerpo y envuelta en una toalla. Tenía frío, pero no saldría. No con Sasuke ahí afuera. Actuaba infantilmente, sí y no le interesaba. Estaba muy decidida en quedarse allí hasta que... ¡Hasta que algo pasara! La confusión no le permitía razonar con claridad. Apoyó su frente de sus rodillas, meditando nuevamente la situación. Se encontraba con un desconocido en un apartamento en quién sabe qué lugar y ahora descubría que no era un desconocido, que ya se había encontrado con este desconocido ¡DOS VECES! Y aquí se ponía mejor la cosa, no sólo era un conocido, era ¡ÉL conocido! El chico que se había robado cada misera gota de sensatez desde que lo vio aquella vez en el parque, el que ocupaba sus pensamientos por completo, con el que se fantaseó un encuentro y poder escuchar de su voz cómo correspondía sus sentimientos.

¡Era absurdo! Había logrado conformarse con el recuerdo de aquel chico y seguir con su vida, aceptando que nunca más lo vería y era una inmadura si pensaba que él vendría un día a caballo y la sacaría por la ventana con la luna de única testigo de su mutuo amor. De acuerdo, tampoco lo maquino de esa forma en su mente, pero se acercaba. Era absurdo porque ahora se enteraba, que este mismo chico, era el chico con el que estaba comprometida. Eran el mismo, Dios. El destino se divertía con los malabares de su vida, muy gracioso.

Hinata alzó el rostro enrojecido hasta las orejas ante el sonido de la puerta.

- ¡Sa-Sasuke! - profirió avergonzada.

El chico se adentró al -diminuto- baño ignorando las claras señas que Hinata manifestaba al encoger más su cuerpo contra la tina, como si eso la haría desaparecer.

- Escucha. - la encaró acunclillado frente a ella, aun al tenerla sentada era más baja que él -. Si queremos que esto funcione, tenemos que poner de los dos para que así sea.

El rubor de su cara no disminuyó, al contrario, no era sano tenerlo tan cerca y menos cuando ella estaba en ¡PAÑOS MENORES!

Usando toda su concentración, consiguió cabecear algunas veces afirmativamente.

- De acuerdo. - masculló él.

- Sasuke.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Puedes...? - Hinata dejó la pregunta inconclusa.

El chico la observó a los ojos. Su mirada cavaba sobre la suya cómo si quisiera desenterrar el más mínimo secreto de su alma, le tentaba a perderse en la profundidad de sus lagunas negras y lo estaba consiguiendo. Eran como aguas calmas que demandaban ser contempladas. Sintió la punta de la nariz de Sasuke rozar su mejilla sutilmente, era un inocente tacto, pero era suficiente para obligarla a cerrar los ojos. Su aliento golpeó su cuello y se le erizó la piel por la sensación de cosquillas, no pudo evitar reír delicadamente.

- Hinata. - jadeó en su oído y la chica se sorprendió. ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí?

- ¿Hmm? - ella era Hinata, no sabía actuar ante una situación comprometida y mucho menos ser "sensual". Pero a Sasuke no le parecía importar la falta de experiencia o la actitud aterrada de ella, se entretenía hundiendo la nariz entre la cascada oscura que era su cabellera.

Sintió el cuerpo del chico acercarse al suyo, todo lo que podía con sus piernas interponiéndose entre ellos. Hinata ciñó aun más las manos contra su pecho. Quería alejarlo de ella, pero no podía moverse. Sólo podía absorber las nuevas experiencias, las sensaciones y Sasuke estaba muy dispuesto a hacérselas sentir. Una mano varonil saltó hasta su mejilla y acobijó su rostro con ella.

- Hinata. - conectó la mirada con la de él.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Puedes... - un dedo pulgar delineó el labio inferior de la chica con una tormentosa lentitud -... puedes aceptar ser mi esposa?

* * *

**N.A**: Verde-deras disculpas por este capítulo, una semana y nada u.u Ni Neji, ni Kiba :´( **Espero les guste y comenten**. Quizás pronto pueda subir el final u.u

_21/08/2014_

***Cambio y Fuera***


End file.
